Orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) communications use an orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) digital modulation scheme to deliver information across broadband networks. OFDMA is particularly suitable for delivering information across wireless networks.
The OFDM digital modulation scheme uses a large number of closely-spaced orthogonal subcarriers to carry information. Each subcarrier is capable of carrying a data stream across a network between OFDMA terminals.
OFDMA-based communication systems are well known to have out of band emission (OOBE) issues that result in intercarrier interference (ICI). Prior art networks control this ICI by providing guard bands, e.g., unused subcarriers, between adjacent carriers.